Freedom
by Inuyasha's Kitsune
Summary: This is pretty much slefexplanitory. Luna and Amazon are wanderers who don't really get attached to anyone. Well, what happens when they enter Konoha and meet their matches? All chaos breaks loose. NejiX Oc Luna, Kabuto X OC Amazon.
1. Chapter 1

Part I of 'FREEDOM': KONOHA

CHAPTER ONE: PARTY IN THE SUMMER TIME!!!!!

Kabuto looked and saw a girl. He looks and sees another girl. He began to walk up to the girls. One girl had a band over her eyes. The other girl threw some shurikens. Kabuto gasped as one tore past his shirt. "Stay Away!" one girl hissed. Kabuto felt his body freeze up. He disappeared.

Amazon sighed and looked at her partner. "That was too close!" she hissed. Her partner nodded.

"Amazon, who was it?" she asked.

"I don't know, Luna, It's kinda creepy!" Amazon replied. Luna nodded.

Kabuto hissed as his wound was bandaged. "Kabuto, how'd you get this wound?" Orochimaru asked.

"Two girls. One threw a wicked looking shuriken!" Kabuto replied. Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. Kabuto nodded and left. He got in a kimono and decided to go to the summer festival. He looked and saw the girl that had the band over her eyes. He walked up to her.

"Hey, get away from the girl!" a voice exclaimed. A brown haired boy walked up.

"Well, well, Neji, you seem to be interested in a girl such as this!" Kabuto exclaimed. Neji pulled the girl to him.

"C'mon Luna, you don't need to be around the riff-raff!" he exclaimed. He and the girl walked away. Kabuto looked and saw a young, teenaged girl. He walked up.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Zero. I'm Luna's sister." the girl replied.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied. Zero nodded and looked into Kabuto's eyes, blushing.

Luna gasped as Neji's hands went to her face. "You're so beautiful!" Neji exclaimed.

"You must be joking!" Luna exclaimed.

"No, I'm totally serious!" Neji exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed Luna. Luna groaned and grabbed Neji's shirt. Neji groaned as they wound up on the ground. "Luna, can you see the position we're in?" he asked.

"No, I'm almost completely blind!" Luna replied. Neji groaned and stuck his hand up Luna's shirt. Luna groaned and stuck her hands up Neji's shirt. Neji groaned and gently pulled Luna onto him and gently caressed Luna's back.

"Luna, oh Luna!" Neji exclaimed. Luna just looked away from Neji's face.

"Am I displeasing you?" Luna asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Neji replied. Luna looked away, as if she was embarassed.

"There's a side to me that no one knows about!" Luna replied, "You see, I was a displeasure to almost everyone that I had come in contact with!"

"You have a dark side?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's an inner demon!" Neji just held her, not caring that it had started to rain. He didn't notice Amazon walk up.

Amazon quickly pulled Luna up off of Neji. Neji sat up and glared at Amazon. Amazon returned the cold glare. "No one touches Luna unless they want to incur my wrath!" Amazon exclaimed. Luna looked to Amazon, amazed at her friend's protective streak. She sighed and cleared her throat. Amazon and Neji turned, directing their attention to her.

"Amazon, you know that I am not weak, but thank you! I'll see you tomorrow Neji-kun!" Luna exclaimed. Neji just walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Part I of 'FREEDOM': KONOHA

CHAPTER ONE: PARTY IN THE SUMMER TIME!!!!!

Kabuto looked and saw a girl. He looks and sees another girl. He began to walk up to the girls. One girl had a band over her eyes. The other girl threw some shurikens. Kabuto gasped as one tore past his shirt. "Stay Away!" one girl hissed. Kabuto felt his body freeze up. He disappeared.

Amazon sighed and looked at her partner. "That was too close!" she hissed. Her partner nodded.

"Amazon, who was it?" she asked.

"I don't know, Luna, It's kinda creepy!" Amazon replied. Luna nodded.

Kabuto hissed as his wound was bandaged. "Kabuto, how'd you get this wound?" Orochimaru asked.

"Two girls. One threw a wicked looking shuriken!" Kabuto replied. Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. Kabuto nodded and left. He got in a kimono and decided to go to the summer festival. He looked and saw the girl that had the band over her eyes. He walked up to her.

"Hey, get away from the girl!" a voice exclaimed. A brown haired boy walked up.

"Well, well, Neji, you seem to be interested in a girl such as this!" Kabuto exclaimed. Neji pulled the girl to him.

"C'mon Luna, you don't need to be around the riff-raff!" he exclaimed. He and the girl walked away. Kabuto looked and saw a young, teenaged girl. He walked up.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Zero. I'm Luna's sister." the girl replied.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied. Zero nodded and looked into Kabuto's eyes, blushing.

Luna gasped as Neji's hands went to her face. "You're so beautiful!" Neji exclaimed.

"You must be joking!" Luna exclaimed.

"No, I'm totally serious!" Neji exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed Luna. Luna groaned and grabbed Neji's shirt. Neji groaned as they wound up on the ground. "Luna, can you see the position we're in?" he asked.

"No, I'm almost completely blind!" Luna replied. Neji groaned and stuck his hand up Luna's shirt. Luna groaned and stuck her hands up Neji's shirt. Neji groaned and gently pulled Luna onto him and gently caressed Luna's back.

"Luna, oh Luna!" Neji exclaimed. Luna just looked away from Neji's face.

"Am I displeasing you?" Luna asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Neji replied. Luna looked away, as if she was embarassed.

"There's a side to me that no one knows about!" Luna replied, "You see, I was a displeasure to almost everyone that I had come in contact with!"

"You have a dark side?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's an inner demon!" Neji just held her, not caring that it had started to rain. He didn't notice Amazon walk up.

Amazon quickly pulled Luna up off of Neji. Neji sat up and glared at Amazon. Amazon returned the cold glare. "No one touches Luna unless they want to incur my wrath!" Amazon exclaimed. Luna looked to Amazon, amazed at her friend's protective streak. She sighed and cleared her throat. Amazon and Neji turned, directing their attention to her.

"Amazon, you know that I am not weak, but thank you! I'll see you tomorrow Neji-kun!" Luna exclaimed. Neji just walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Part I of 'FREEDOM': KONOHA

CHAPTER ONE: PARTY IN THE SUMMER TIME!!!!!

Kabuto looked and saw a girl. He looks and sees another girl. He began to walk up to the girls. One girl had a band over her eyes. The other girl threw some shurikens. Kabuto gasped as one tore past his shirt. "Stay Away!" one girl hissed. Kabuto felt his body freeze up. He disappeared.

Amazon sighed and looked at her partner. "That was too close!" she hissed. Her partner nodded.

"Amazon, who was it?" she asked.

"I don't know, Luna, It's kinda creepy!" Amazon replied. Luna nodded.

Kabuto hissed as his wound was bandaged. "Kabuto, how'd you get this wound?" Orochimaru asked.

"Two girls. One threw a wicked looking shuriken!" Kabuto replied. Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. Kabuto nodded and left. He got in a kimono and decided to go to the summer festival. He looked and saw the girl that had the band over her eyes. He walked up to her.

"Hey, get away from the girl!" a voice exclaimed. A brown haired boy walked up.

"Well, well, Neji, you seem to be interested in a girl such as this!" Kabuto exclaimed. Neji pulled the girl to him.

"C'mon Luna, you don't need to be around the riff-raff!" he exclaimed. He and the girl walked away. Kabuto looked and saw a young, teenaged girl. He walked up.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Zero. I'm Luna's sister." the girl replied.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied. Zero nodded and looked into Kabuto's eyes, blushing.

Luna gasped as Neji's hands went to her face. "You're so beautiful!" Neji exclaimed.

"You must be joking!" Luna exclaimed.

"No, I'm totally serious!" Neji exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed Luna. Luna groaned and grabbed Neji's shirt. Neji groaned as they wound up on the ground. "Luna, can you see the position we're in?" he asked.

"No, I'm almost completely blind!" Luna replied. Neji groaned and stuck his hand up Luna's shirt. Luna groaned and stuck her hands up Neji's shirt. Neji groaned and gently pulled Luna onto him and gently caressed Luna's back.

"Luna, oh Luna!" Neji exclaimed. Luna just looked away from Neji's face.

"Am I displeasing you?" Luna asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Neji replied. Luna looked away, as if she was embarassed.

"There's a side to me that no one knows about!" Luna replied, "You see, I was a displeasure to almost everyone that I had come in contact with!"

"You have a dark side?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's an inner demon!" Neji just held her, not caring that it had started to rain. He didn't notice Amazon walk up.

Amazon quickly pulled Luna up off of Neji. Neji sat up and glared at Amazon. Amazon returned the cold glare. "No one touches Luna unless they want to incur my wrath!" Amazon exclaimed. Luna looked to Amazon, amazed at her friend's protective streak. She sighed and cleared her throat. Amazon and Neji turned, directing their attention to her.

"Amazon, you know that I am not weak, but thank you! I'll see you tomorrow Neji-kun!" Luna exclaimed. Neji just walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Part I of 'FREEDOM': KONOHA

CHAPTER ONE: PARTY IN THE SUMMER TIME!!!!!

Kabuto looked and saw a girl. He looks and sees another girl. He began to walk up to the girls. One girl had a band over her eyes. The other girl threw some shurikens. Kabuto gasped as one tore past his shirt. "Stay Away!" one girl hissed. Kabuto felt his body freeze up. He disappeared.

Amazon sighed and looked at her partner. "That was too close!" she hissed. Her partner nodded.

"Amazon, who was it?" she asked.

"I don't know, Luna, It's kinda creepy!" Amazon replied. Luna nodded.

Kabuto hissed as his wound was bandaged. "Kabuto, how'd you get this wound?" Orochimaru asked.

"Two girls. One threw a wicked looking shuriken!" Kabuto replied. Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. Kabuto nodded and left. He got in a kimono and decided to go to the summer festival. He looked and saw the girl that had the band over her eyes. He walked up to her.

"Hey, get away from the girl!" a voice exclaimed. A brown haired boy walked up.

"Well, well, Neji, you seem to be interested in a girl such as this!" Kabuto exclaimed. Neji pulled the girl to him.

"C'mon Luna, you don't need to be around the riff-raff!" he exclaimed. He and the girl walked away. Kabuto looked and saw a young, teenaged girl. He walked up.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Zero. I'm Luna's sister." the girl replied.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied. Zero nodded and looked into Kabuto's eyes, blushing.

Luna gasped as Neji's hands went to her face. "You're so beautiful!" Neji exclaimed.

"You must be joking!" Luna exclaimed.

"No, I'm totally serious!" Neji exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed Luna. Luna groaned and grabbed Neji's shirt. Neji groaned as they wound up on the ground. "Luna, can you see the position we're in?" he asked.

"No, I'm almost completely blind!" Luna replied. Neji groaned and stuck his hand up Luna's shirt. Luna groaned and stuck her hands up Neji's shirt. Neji groaned and gently pulled Luna onto him and gently caressed Luna's back.

"Luna, oh Luna!" Neji exclaimed. Luna just looked away from Neji's face.

"Am I displeasing you?" Luna asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Neji replied. Luna looked away, as if she was embarassed.

"There's a side to me that no one knows about!" Luna replied, "You see, I was a displeasure to almost everyone that I had come in contact with!"

"You have a dark side?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's an inner demon!" Neji just held her, not caring that it had started to rain. He didn't notice Amazon walk up.

Amazon quickly pulled Luna up off of Neji. Neji sat up and glared at Amazon. Amazon returned the cold glare. "No one touches Luna unless they want to incur my wrath!" Amazon exclaimed. Luna looked to Amazon, amazed at her friend's protective streak. She sighed and cleared her throat. Amazon and Neji turned, directing their attention to her.

"Amazon, you know that I am not weak, but thank you! I'll see you tomorrow Neji-kun!" Luna exclaimed. Neji just walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Part I of 'FREEDOM': KONOHA

CHAPTER ONE: PARTY IN THE SUMMER TIME!!!!!

Kabuto looked and saw a girl. He looks and sees another girl. He began to walk up to the girls. One girl had a band over her eyes. The other girl threw some shurikens. Kabuto gasped as one tore past his shirt. "Stay Away!" one girl hissed. Kabuto felt his body freeze up. He disappeared.

Amazon sighed and looked at her partner. "That was too close!" she hissed. Her partner nodded.

"Amazon, who was it?" she asked.

"I don't know, Luna, It's kinda creepy!" Amazon replied. Luna nodded.

Kabuto hissed as his wound was bandaged. "Kabuto, how'd you get this wound?" Orochimaru asked.

"Two girls. One threw a wicked looking shuriken!" Kabuto replied. Orochimaru sighed in annoyance. Kabuto nodded and left. He got in a kimono and decided to go to the summer festival. He looked and saw the girl that had the band over her eyes. He walked up to her.

"Hey, get away from the girl!" a voice exclaimed. A brown haired boy walked up.

"Well, well, Neji, you seem to be interested in a girl such as this!" Kabuto exclaimed. Neji pulled the girl to him.

"C'mon Luna, you don't need to be around the riff-raff!" he exclaimed. He and the girl walked away. Kabuto looked and saw a young, teenaged girl. He walked up.

"Hello, what's your name?" he asked.

"Zero. I'm Luna's sister." the girl replied.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied. Zero nodded and looked into Kabuto's eyes, blushing.

Luna gasped as Neji's hands went to her face. "You're so beautiful!" Neji exclaimed.

"You must be joking!" Luna exclaimed.

"No, I'm totally serious!" Neji exclaimed. He leaned in and kissed Luna. Luna groaned and grabbed Neji's shirt. Neji groaned as they wound up on the ground. "Luna, can you see the position we're in?" he asked.

"No, I'm almost completely blind!" Luna replied. Neji groaned and stuck his hand up Luna's shirt. Luna groaned and stuck her hands up Neji's shirt. Neji groaned and gently pulled Luna onto him and gently caressed Luna's back.

"Luna, oh Luna!" Neji exclaimed. Luna just looked away from Neji's face.

"Am I displeasing you?" Luna asked.

"No. Why would you think that?" Neji replied. Luna looked away, as if she was embarassed.

"There's a side to me that no one knows about!" Luna replied, "You see, I was a displeasure to almost everyone that I had come in contact with!"

"You have a dark side?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's an inner demon!" Neji just held her, not caring that it had started to rain. He didn't notice Amazon walk up.

Amazon quickly pulled Luna up off of Neji. Neji sat up and glared at Amazon. Amazon returned the cold glare. "No one touches Luna unless they want to incur my wrath!" Amazon exclaimed. Luna looked to Amazon, amazed at her friend's protective streak. She sighed and cleared her throat. Amazon and Neji turned, directing their attention to her.

"Amazon, you know that I am not weak, but thank you! I'll see you tomorrow Neji-kun!" Luna exclaimed. Neji just walked away.


End file.
